


Sixty-Nine

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Bull guys think it's funny to put Dany on Grindr...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty-Nine

"Is that Dany's phone?" Max asks, they all have the same generic Red Bull phone covers, just in case anyone forgot who they belong to.

"Yeah." Dan's grin takes on an evil quality and Max laughs out loud. Only Carlos looks a little bit unsure, he and Dany go way back, they've been friends for ages. They've pulled a few pranks on each other over the years so as long as it's not too crazy he'll go along for the ride. And if Max is in he's definitely in.

"We should sign him up for a dating site," Max says, none of them have ever known Dany to date, and Dan and Carlos have known Dany for a long time.

"Let's put our dear Danya on Tinder." Dan grins, Dany hates being called 'Danya' but they all do it when they want to wind him up.

Max laughs, it's the sort of laugh an evil scientist plotting to take over the world would have, before saying, "Let's put him on Grindr."

Dan laughs in agreement and Carlos lets out a nervous chuckle, he's sure that Dany will be furious about this but he doesn't want to betray a friend, so he goes along with their plan.

Max and Dan are huddled over the phone, giggling and pointing as they put together Dany's profile.

"What kind of guys do you think he likes?" Max says, nudging Carlos as he sniggers away to himself.

"Tall, skinny, hairy," Carlos says, he's forcing a smile onto his face but they don't notice. Max is laughing so hard that he's doubled over with tears in his eyes.

"Done!" Dan says. Just as Dany walks back into the room, Dan quickly throws the phone back down on the table but it's too late.

Dany picks his phone up and starts scrolling through to see what they've done to it, he's expecting to see a dick pic set as his background, again, or something equally juvenile but then he notices the app. He feels the anger well up inside him and his arms are folded across his chest, he looks like he would punch the next person to touch him.

"We thought we'd find you a nice guy!" Max says, clamping his hand over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"You told them I'm gay? I trusted you!" Dany screams at Carlos. It wipes the smiles right off Max and Dan's faces and they sit like school children that have been sent to the principal's office, waiting for their punishment. Carlos is unable to look at him and Dany can't believe that he'd betray him like that.

Dany's yelling in Russian, then as he calms a little there's harsh words in Spanish before a few choice Italian insults. He doesn't care if anyone understands him, he just needs to vent all this anger before he says something that he can't take back. When Dany finally takes a breath he accepts Dan's outstretched hand and sits down next to him.

"It was a joke, mate. Carlos didn't say anything," Dan says, he's gone from giant child to big brother mode, it's one of his most adorable traits, that he can be what you need when you need it.

"I'm sorry, I just…" Dany says in Spanish, but now he's calm he feels bad for accusing Carlos.

Carlos nods in acceptance. "It's okay, but you have to know that I'd never do that to you."

"All friends again?" Dan says, he doesn't speak any Spanish, and they both nod. A smile creeps onto Dany's face.

"So… What did you put on my profile?"

*****

One lap, _one lap_ , it's just not fair. Jolyon knows the rain was bad, and they couldn't risk damaging the cars but it's so frustrating.

Everything seems to be frustrating at the moment, he doesn't know if he'll still be in F1 next year, or if he'll have a drive anywhere. He gets himself a cup of tea and lies out on the bed in the small hotel room, flicking through his phone seeing if anything exciting has happened, but given the time difference no-one's about. There's a message from his dad saying goodnight but that's it.

Jolyon ends up scrolling through his apps, looking for the two he keeps well hidden, Tinder and Grindr. Not that he ever uses them for talking to anyone, he just likes to browse but a little bit of window shopping never hurt anyone. His spare hand has already made its way down into his pyjama bottoms when he sees a little '1' by the Grindr app. At least this makes his decision of where to start easier, although on a race weekend, surrounded by buff guys in tight race suits, he would have probably chosen it first anyway.

His heart is racing and his palms are sweaty, he's not sure why he's nervous, it's just a message, he doesn't have to do anything about if he doesn't want to. But the way his cock is twitching suggests that he'd very much like it if this message lead somewhere.

He clicks on the icon and it appears on his screen.

_I liked your picture, want to meet up?_

*****

Dany's not sure why the others are here, in his room, helping him look through profiles on Grindr, but they are and given that they're all friends again it seems like too much effort to ask them to leave.

"How did you know what kind of guys he likes?" Max asks Carlos. Dany squirms at the question, there's a reason Carlos knows and it's embarrassing, but Max isn't going to leave it alone so with a sigh, Dany tells him.

"A long time ago, we got drunk, underage, in a hotel room, and I declared my undying love for Carlos," Dany says. Dan mumbles something about him having good taste in men which only makes him blush harder, and Max sniggers, although Dany knows that not long after him and Carlos were teammates, he did something equally embarrassing while drunk. "The next morning we had a good talk, that's when I told him I was gay, and that he was my type."

Carlos moves in for a hug and Max makes 'aww' noises. Dany's just so glad that he has a friend like Carlos, who's always been there for support.

"Found one!" They all jump as Max yells out, he's having a little bit too much fun with this, although he's still young and he even describes himself as a horny teenager. He hands the phone over to Dany, who's now squished between Carlos and Dan as they hug him.

"Tall, lanky guy seeks same," Dany says, it's so cheesy and yet that's exactly the sort of thing he finds adorable. He looks through the photos but there's none of his face, but there is a nice one of him with his shirt open, revealing a toned and slender waist, and a nice hairy chest.

"You should message him," Dan says.

"I don't even know where he is," Dany says, although now that his interest is piqued that's not as important.

"Seventy-four yards away," Max says, pointing at the screen, "He must be staying at this hotel."

Dany looks at the three eager faces starting at him, they're all loving the thrill of setting a friend up on a date and he types out a short message.

_I liked your picture, want to meet up?_

There's silence as the others hold their breath after Dany hits send, with all the anticipation the guys have built up he's starting to feel anxious about the whole thing.

*****

Jolyon's trying to think of a witty reply, or just a reply that doesn't come across as needy, creepy or dull. He's stumped. In the end he types out several messages and deletes them, unaware that in a hotel room not too far away, all four Red Bull drivers are staring at Dany's phone, waiting for him to say something, anything.

He's looked at the photo on the profile but it's a group shot, although it's clearly after the Hungarian grand prix, Dany's brandishing his trophy and there's an army of engineers and team personnel behind him. Jolyon's looking at all the faces, trying to work out which one of them looks like the description. But it's all a distraction from writing a reply to the message.

_Sure, I'd like that. I'm in room 307 ;)_

Jolyon thinks about removing the face, but it doesn't look right without it. He hits send before he can worry about it any more, and then immediately panics that it might be taken the wrong way. What if they think he's just looking for sex? Not that sex wouldn't be nice but he's looking for something more, an actual relationship.

*****

Max shrieks as the message pops through. "He's interested!"

"Go get 'em, mate!" Dan gives him a little shove and winks. Dany can't believe that these idiots are his friends, but he's grateful for all of them. Max is bouncing on the bed like a giant toddler, the vicarious thrill of flirting seems to be going to his head. Although he's got a girlfriend so this is the only flirting he's going to be doing for a while.

Carlos is sweeping his hair into place, away from the media he doesn't really bother with it, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, which has Max making 'aww' sounds again.

Dany leaps off the bed, rushing to put his shoes on the right feet before looking back at the guys. "Wish me luck!"

His heart is pounding and Dany's not sure if wants to do this, but he's sick of being alone. And he's always got the 'it was a dare' excuse ready if he gets there and it's someone he knows. With the safety net in place, he checks that he's got the key for his room, and heads on down to the third floor.

*****

He's thrown on some jeans and a shirt, tidied his room and hidden his pyjamas with racing cars on them, a joke gift from his brother. Jolyon's checking around, making sure he hasn't missed anything when he hears the knock on his door, and his breathing and heart rate both shoot up, on the verge of a panic attack. He's torn between answering it and hiding in the bathroom until they're gone. But curiosity gets the better of him and he creeps up to the door so that he can see them through the peephole. When he looks out all he can see is a shoulder and a little bit of neck with a few freckles, interesting, but not their face.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door, trying to hide his confusion when he sees Dany standing there.

"Hi?" It comes out sounding like a question, one where Jolyon's not sure if he'll like the answer. His mind springs straight into thinking 'is this a trap?' but when he glances around, there's no sign of anyone lurking. He looks at Dany and he has to admit that Dany's caught his eye a few times in the paddock, not to mention the photo he posted of his summer holiday that Jolyon has stored away for future reference. Not that it's a surprise that he's got a few muscles, the amount of training they have to do, but imagining and knowing are two different things.

"Hi." Dany looks as confused as Jolyon, although it makes sense now that there were no pictures of his face on his profile, that's the last thing either of them needs, more media attention.

"Uh, come in." Jo stands back a little and Dany wanders into the room. They both end up standing in silence by the closed door, neither sure of what to say. Jolyon remembers his manners, even when panicking, having rules that he can follow gives him the confidence to speak first.

"We've never been properly introduced, I'm Jo."

"Dany." The blush that spreads across his cheeks makes him look sweet and innocent, but when he grins there's an unmistakable hint of mischief. Jolyon finds himself grinning in return, he wishes he'd though less about tidying the room and more about what they could do once his date arrived.

"We could wa-"

Dany's lips are on his, interrupting his rambling, quelling all the worries and fears, leaving him whimpering for more. His hand is running through Dany's hair, it's so fine and soft, his thumb brushing over his cheek, his skin every bit as soft as his hair. It's strange to be kissing someone who's the same height, but as Jolyon's hands roam down to Dany's slim hips, all those thoughts disappear.

Jolyon's hands are toying with the hem of Dany's t-shirt, he breaks the kiss for long enough to slip him out of it and the sight of his pale, lanky body takes Jolyon's breath away. He bites his lip and while he's standing, stunned into silence, Dany strips off everything apart from his boxers. Jolyon's unable to look away, he wants to reach out and help but he's in a trance, mesmerised by the flowing movements of Dany's graceful body.

"Your turn." Dany steps closer to help Jolyon out of his shirt, his lips caressing each bit of exposed skin as he pops open the buttons one by one. The shirt's hanging open, and it's Dany's turn to stare, he's stroking Jolyon's chest hair, twirling it in his fingers as he sucks at his nipples, letting his fingers work their way down to his happy trail. Every brush of his lips or fingers causes pleasure all throughout Jolyon's body, by the time he's unbuttoning his jeans his erection is straining against the hard metal zip, the flimsy material of the boxers not enough to keep his massive cock in place.

Jolyon slinks out of his jeans, managing to remove his socks at the same time, which in his mind makes him smooth. Dany's staring at him, damp patch on his boxers from rubbing against him while they kissed. Jolyon starts to sink down onto his knees but Dany stops him. "I want to taste you too." He's motioning for Jolyon to lie on the bed and once he's comfy Dany slides a hand into his boxers, pulling his long, thick cock out. Jolyon's eyes open wide and he clamps his lips together as though he's trying to stop himself from drooling.

Dany takes in all of the perfectly toned muscles, the shoulders that look broad only in comparison to his narrow waist and slender hips, and the thick, lush covering of hair that he has, like a giant teddy bear. He can't believe how fickle fate is, that a stupid prank could lead him here. He removes his boxers and throws them aside, nodding at Jolyon for him to do the same. Dany crawls alongside him on the bed, rubbing his cheek against Jolyon's fluffy stubble before letting their lips meet, the sensation now enhanced by all their exposed skin.

Jolyon's hand reaches out for Dany's cock, but he bats it away, instead he kisses his way down to Jolyon's waiting erection, twisting himself round so that his own cock is lined up with Jolyon's mouth. Dany's about to say 'you don't have to' when he feels lips around the tip of his cock, the slight scratch of Jolyon's beard pushing all his buttons and he has to take a deep breath to stop himself writhing about.

Dany takes all of Jolyon into his mouth, and the low growl that he makes vibrates around his cock in the most pleasing of ways. He positions his leg so that Jolyon can get closer and his nose nudging at his balls as he sucks away has Dany on the brink of orgasm. The taste of Jolyon on his tongue as he works away is arousing and he smells of something comforting, lemons and mint, which makes Dany think of sex outdoors.

The thought of sex while pinned against a tree has Dany coming hard, without warning, hand clasped on the back of Jolyon's head as he rides out his orgasm. His mouth is slack and Jolyon's coming over his lips, his eyes are screwed shut but he feels Jolyon licking him clean before resting his head on Dany's stomach.

Dany opens his eyes to see Jolyon cuddled in, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss as he rests. His arm reaches out to stroke Jolyon's hair, his head resting on the soft downy stomach hair that he has, listening to his heart beat and his stomach gurgle as he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning Dany wakes upside down in an empty bed, the small clock says that it's 6 a.m. but as the sleepy haze dissipates he realises that there's the sound of the fan whirring away in the bathroom. Just as he's about to get up Jolyon reappears, ducking down to give him a kiss, the taste of toothpaste overpowering in contrast to Dany's fuzzy mouth.

"I have to get going, breakfast with my dad." He strokes Dany's hair as a way of apologising. Dany nods, he knows what it's like on race weekends, everyone wants something from you. It's so rare to get any time alone.

"I should be going too, this is the last place I want Christian to find me." Dany flinches with the realisation of how harsh his words sound. "It's just that, I'm not out."

"No-one's out in the paddock." Jolyon laughs, but there's a hint of bitterness behind it.

"We should do this again, I think I'm going to need a hug after quali today." Dany grins, although he has no idea how true his words will be.

"Sure, I'll be waiting with all the hugs you need." And true to his word, after Dany's freed from the medical bay, Jolyon's waiting for him with outstretched arms, letting him rest his head on his furry chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sixty-ninth fic and I couldn't resist, although as usual I got a little carried away.
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
